


Floribunda In Flower

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Recovery, happy birthday roh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky loves his garden.





	Floribunda In Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).



> This was written for Roh who wanted Bucky gardening for her birthday. I hope you like it. ❤️

Steve watched from his lounger as Bucky tended his plants, pulling up a weed or two here, watering a plant or two there, talking all the while. 

“There you go, little plant, you were thirsty, weren't you?” Bucky crooned as he poured some water from the can over his roses. “I know, I know, it's been too dry for you, but here you go. Here's a nice drink.”

Steve smiled to himself as Bucky puttered around. His recovery had been long, and difficult, but they were home now. When Steve had asked him, after another full night of nightmares, how he could help, Bucky had paused for a moment, before mumbling,

“I'd love a garden. Somewhere I can help things grow.”

Steve had nodded but said no more about it; then, one day, when Bucky came home from therapy, Steve had taken him onto the roof of the apartment block, where he had laid out several tubs and troughs full of fresh soil. Bucky's eyes had filled with tears as he’d clung to Steve, kissing him on the neck and muttering, “Thank you, Steve, thank you,” over and over again. 

They'd gone out the next day to a garden center, and Bucky had chosen about a hundred plants, both propagated and seeds. And now it was summer, and the whole rooftop was in bloom, with all different colors and varieties. 

Bucky, his gardening finished for the moment, flopped down on the lounger next to Steve and took a sip of his beer. 

“It's looking pretty good, huh?” Bucky said softly, and Steve smiled. 

“It looks great, Buck. You've done really well with it.”

“I just love to watch things grow. To bring them on, water them, and even prune them when they need it.” Bucky sighed happily, and Steve cleared his throat. 

“You're free tomorrow, right?”

Bucky looked at him curiously. “Yeah, why?” 

“We're going out. I've got a surprise for you.”

Bucky wheedled and pleaded with Steve to tell him where they were going, but Steve refused, and Bucky eventually subsided. 

***

The following morning they took the motorbike, and Steve drove them through Brooklyn. When he stopped at the car park on Washington Avenue, Bucky's eyes widened. 

“Are you seriously taking me to the botanical gardens?” he asked excitedly, and Steve nodded. Bucky pulled him into a deep kiss, then pulled back, tears in his eyes. 

They spent the entire day in the gardens, looking at all they had to offer. Steve loved the tiger lily, but Bucky preferred the “Free Spirit” floribunda rose and the delicate blooms of oleander. 

They had lunch at the Yellow Magnolia Cafe, and Steve looked on as Bucky ate his sandwich, his expression bright and happy. 

Towards the end of the day, Steve cornered one of the gardeners and told him about Bucky's rooftop garden. The gardener winked and asked them to wait, coming back with a few cuttings in a bag, which he handed to Bucky. 

“I heard you liked the floribunda rose, and we've got some spare cuttings,” he said in a low voice. “I know this is going to sound strange, but a good way to make them root is to stick the bottom end into a potato, then plant it in some good soil. Keep it well watered and it should take root.”

Bucky's mouth dropped open and he fell over himself to thank the gardener, who smiled. 

“It's no problem, honestly. It's just nice to meet someone who's passionate about plants.”

Bucky and Steve both shook his hand, and they went back to the car park, Bucky clutching his bag of cuttings as though they were a lifeline. When they got back, Bucky immediately took the cuttings, along with a bag of potatoes, up to the roof, and when he came back down he was beaming. 

“I hope they do root,” he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "How awesome would that be?”

Steve hummed. “I was thinking as well, maybe we could get some succulents for the apartment? Just to brighten the place up a little.”

Bucky's expression softened and he leaned in to kiss Steve gently. “You take such good care of me, baby,” he said, his tone wistful. 

Steve shrugged. “I just wanna see you happy, Buck. That's all I've ever wanted.”

“Being here with you, how could I be anything else?” Bucky asked, kissing him again. “Now come on, I wanna do some research on the best succulents for our apartment.”

Bucky sat down on the sofa with his iPad, and Steve sat next to him, smiling fondly. Maybe next week he'd buy Bucky some strawberry plants, just to see his face light up. 

Bucky snuggled into Steve's side, pointing out the various succulents he had picked out, and Steve kissed the top of his messy head. He didn't understand any of it, but as long as Bucky was happy, that was all that mattered.


End file.
